


Chicks Dig It

by Morsmordre



Series: Content!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season Nine AU, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, season nine would be filled with happiness, love, sunshine and daisies. Let's pretend this is the start of that world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Dig It

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/12ab694b4c40379a3a0048882f4dd25b/tumblr_mpse0hZGf11rdjg8ro1_250.gif) just made me think of how Sam would react, and in turn Cas. I have absolutely no idea if they actually have dyed Jensen's hair, but it looks a lot different to me. 
> 
> Obviously I couldn't really write a fic about hair if everything was as hectic as the season eight finale as set it up to be, so I started thinking about what it would be like if everything was better, happier.
> 
> Basically, this entire verse has come from hair.

When things had finally died down, there was a sense of contentment in the bunker. Sam was okay, Cas was somewhat adjusted, if a little grumpy from time to time.

He'd been trying out different hobbies, and it turned out he was actually really good at drawing. They'd found a trashed piano in some basement of the bunker, and Dean had paid someone to come and fix it for Cas to try and teach himself how to play.

Sam was fine. A little rattled from everything, but all in all, he was good.

Dean was happier than anyone had seen him in a long time, which was nice. Charlie had taught him how to play some games, and he'd actually beaten her at a racing game once or twice - which made them his favourite. Garth made him laugh like he hadn't for years, and on a particularly good day he was even civil with Crowley. He hung out with Cas and looked after him, taught him how to be human. And of course, he was ecstatic Sam was so much better.

Sam was sat by the table in the library, researching something for a case they'd stumbled across that wasn't too far from the bunker. They suspected it had something to do with a fallen angel, and Sam had been charged with reading all the weird and wonderful articles. There was way too many for his liking.

Dean walked in and headed to a bookshelf, muttering "lazy dick" under his breath. Cas had yelled for another piano book from his basement, something everyone usually ignored except Dean. Sam looked up and smiled, before getting back to the most ridiculous article he’d ever read in his life.

Wait... what?

He looked back up and felt the corner of his mouth quirk upwards. He stifled a laugh.

"Dean?" he asked, and his brother pointedly ignored him, running his fingers over the book spines.

"Have you just dyed your hair?" he asked, closing his laptop and turning to face Dean, who whipped around, blushing a little.

"What? No, of course not," he said, running a hand through his hair, which was distinctly more blond and looked somewhat fluffier. Oh yeah, he'd definitely done something to it.

"I don't remember your hair being that light," Sam smirked.

"Oh, well, thanks Gok Wan..." Dean muttered in return, before sighing and glaring at his brother. "What? It looks nice!" He got a sarcastic nod in return. "Shut up, chicks dig it."

At that moment Cas burst in, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Did no one get me the book I wanted?" he said, frustratedly. His brow was furrowed and his hair was its usual mess. He glared at Sam, who mumbled something not hearing, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Then he glared at Dean. Well, he glared at dean for zero point five seconds.

"Oh," he said, his eyes widening and he looked a little flustered before staring at the floor, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You um... you look very nice, Dean."

Sam looked up again, biting his lip trying not to laugh so hard. Dean beamed at his friend, cocking his eyebrows at Sam with an annoyingly smug expression.

"See?

Sam nodded, forcing a serious expression. "Oh, no, yeah I see. S'not just chicks that dig it."

With that, he turned back to his laptop, flipping it open and breathing deeply because wow, he was amazed at himself for not laughing yet.

But when he heard the both of them actually shuffle about and stutter protests, he just couldn't. He burst out laughing, Cas stormed off and slammed the door behind him - he'd sulk, but it was so worth it - and Dean yelled at him to shut up before following suit.

Oh, he was so glad he'd hidden all the piano books he could find, this was wonderful.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This verse is actually vaguely planned ~*wowow*~  
> There'll be about four or five parts to this, unless people like it and want more, which is probably not going to happen XD I'm throwing it out there regardless.  
> I'm not sure there'll be much Destiel in this, if there is then most of it would probably be in the extra parts if they're wanted.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
